warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Drover Bursa
| faction = Corpus | type = Ranged | weapon = Plasma Rifle, Missile Artillery, Proximity Mines | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 1,200 | shield = 700 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Shockwave Bash | specialbodyparts = Console: 3.0x Front: 0.4x Gun: 0.5x Shield: 0.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 }} The Drover Bursa is one of the three types of Bursa introduced in Operation: False Profit, geared toward heavy artillery. While most of it is protected by heavy armor, the back panel of the Drover Bursa represents its weakest point and holds a hackable console, which can only be accessed after the Bursa is incapacitated. Hacking the Bursa allows Tenno to turn it against the enemy for a short duration before expiring. They have been added as regular enemies in and have a high chance of spawning whenever alarms are triggered in a Corpus mission of level 20 or higher. https://forums.warframe.com/topic/715768-update-19-the-war-within/ Tactics *Shooting the Console, located from its behind, yields tripled damage to the Bursa variants. *Bursas have notably less maneuverability compared to the MOA variants as they require to tuck themselves before turning with their wheels in combat. *All four of 's abilities are fully effective on all 3 variants of Bursa with no duration reduction or diminishing returns. By using or to push them into the Rift Plane, followed by to disable them, and a cast of to ensure they remain in the Rift Plane, a squad or even a solo player may easily dispatch Bursas. *The Drover Bursa is equipped with a variety of heavy weapons, which include missile launchers and grenade launchers capable of launching volleys of explosive proximity-detonated mines. The detonation range of these mines carries a visual effect similar to the orbs deployed by the Sapping Osprey. **Among the three Bursa types, this makes the Drover Bursa an offensive type. *The Drover Bursa uses two Riot Shields which it can deploy by huddling them together to prevent being stunned or knocked back by Warframe powers and abilities. Unlike its two other counterparts, the Drover Bursa can move even with its shields deployed, albeit at a slower pace than normal. *Drover Bursa do not run as often as other Bursas, instead they opt to slide as they keep their shields facing the Tenno as best they can. *Drover Bursa projects a short-range aura that reduces Tenno armor. *Drover Bursa has increased resistance against stunning and crowd control abilities. ** 's will affect the Bursa, however will recover quicker than other units. ** 's will also affect the Bursa just like Rhino Stomp. Notes *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa can spawn within 30 seconds Needs more testing. After the initial Bursa is killed, a random Bursa will spawn every 60–180 seconds until alarms are reset. *Bursa will not spawn on normal missions below level 15 – Venus, Phobos and Jupiter. This stipulation is ignored if it is a Nightmare mission or an endless mission (Defense, Excavation, Interception, Survival). *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. *Successfully hacking any defeated Bursa unit will cause it to immediately drop whatever loot it is carrying, rather than dropping its loot upon death. *As of , hacked Bursas will now have a higher chance of dropping mods. Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", this may be a reference to it 'closing up' to engage its defensive state. It also means ''"stock exchange" ''in several languages. *They made a reappearance during the Black Seed tactical alert as allies in the final mission against the Juggernaut Behemoth. *The Drover appears to possess a propulsion system stationed beneath the main body. This could be what allows it to move while huddled, since this is absent on the other two models. Bugs *Using on allied bursa, will revert it to hostile state. Patch History *Bursas will no longer drop Common Mods (Revenge, Ammo Drum). *Increased the Mod drop rate on hacked Bursas. *Reduced the turn rate of Bursas so that they are slightly easier to flank. *Fixed an error that caused Bursas to constantly spawn regardless of alarm status in a Mission. *Bursa weapon damage has been reduced. *Bursa overall health and armor has been reduced. *Bursa front-facing damage reduction has been reduced. *Re-introduced as normal enemies. *Introduced as part of Operation: False Profit. }} See also *Operation False Profit, the Event that introduced the Drover Bursa. *Denial Bursa, the defensive-oriented Bursa type. *Isolator Bursa, the support-oriented Bursa type. Sources es:Bursa Arriero fr:Boursier Collecteur Category:Corpus Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic Category:Bursa